


Wings Of Shadows And Firesilk

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Blackmoon may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her. But to her friends she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art and music, and she loves to play the violin, like me! At Jade Mountain, she's in the Sapphire Winglet. Her best friend is her IceWing Clawmate, Ermine. She also loves making art with her flamesilk. Yes, she is a SilkWing/NightWing hybrid and she's proud of it. Blackmoon is based off of my own personality. Tee hee! I'm a quirky teenager with ADHD.





	Wings Of Shadows And Firesilk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmoon may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her. But to her friends she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art and music, and she loves to play the violin, like me! At Jade Mountain, she's in the Sapphire Winglet. Her best friend is her IceWing Clawmate, Ermine. She also loves making art with her flamesilk. Yes, she is a SilkWing/NightWing hybrid and she's proud of it. Blackmoon is based off of my own personality. Tee hee! I'm a quirky teenager with ADHD.

**Wings Of Shadows And Firesilk**

**Summery**

**Blackmoon may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her. But to her friends she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art and music, and she loves to play the violin, like me! At Jade Mountain, she's in the Sapphire Winglet. Her best friend is her IceWing Clawmate, Ermine. She also loves making art with her flamesilk. Yes, she is a SilkWing/NightWing hybrid and she's proud of it. Blackmoon is based off of my own personality. Tee hee! I'm a quirky teenager with ADHD.**

**Chapter One: The Shy And Quirky Hybrid**

**BLACKMOON**

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" I called out, as I did loops in the air. My mother laughed and shook her head at me in found exasperation.

"Moon, slow down sweetheart. Jade Mountain isn't going anywhere." My mother said, laughing quietly. I sighed and shook out my insect-like wings. My wings are jet clack with sapphire blue patterns in various shapes and shades of blue. My eyes are dark purple.

I grinned happily, we had finally arrived to Jade Mountain. We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain. Dragonets of every tribe were standing on the same platform where we landed.

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Blackmoon." I said, smiling softly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Blackmoon, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four years here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

I then saw my name in the Sapphire Winglet. I smiled softly, I was the NightWing. I smiled in amusement, how Ironic.

"I wonder what my Clawmates will be like?" I thought to myself, with a small smile. I then rolled up my scroll and put it into my pouch. I then decided to explore a bit.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a female IceWing with pale blue scales, and silver blue wings. While her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue, her eyes were glacier blue.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, as I backed away and stood to my talons. The IceWing smiled warmly at me.

"The name's Ermine. It's nice to meet you." The IceWing replied with a smile. I smiled shyly at Ermine.

"I’m Blackmoon. It's nice to meet you Ermine." I said, smiling warmly at the IceWing dragonet.

"Hay, Ermine!" We both turned to see a SeaWing with Sky blue scales, deep blue wing membranes and eyes. The IceWing smiled widely at the SeaWing dragonet.

"Hi Tempest." The cheerful IceWing dragonet called out with a smile in Tempest's direction. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Ermine cut me off. 

"This is the NightWing, Blackmoon.” Ermine said, as she pointed one of her pale blue wings at me. The SeaWing smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

Then a few minutes later, another voice spoke up from behind us. A female SkyWing with Blood-red scales and emerald green eyes smiled widely at the three of us.

"Hi, the name's Kindle. Nice to meet you." The SkyWing exclaimed, with a wide grin and a flap of her auburn-colored wings.

"Where is the RainWing, SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" Tempest asked to break the silence.

"Right behind you." Came a voice from behind us once again.

"You must be the RainWing right?" Kindle asked, and the RainWing nodded.

"Yes, I'm the RainWing. The name's Lemur. Nice to meet you." He said, smiling brightly at me in particular. I ducked my head as my face flushed pink.

"Sorry we're late." Came a sudden voice from the other end of the cave. We all turned to see the SandWing and MudWing clawmates.

"Your not late." Ermine chimed in, looking up from her scroll briefly. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"I'm Hyena, and this is Falcon." The SandWing said, smiling a toothless smile at the five of us.

"Let's go find our sleeping cave." Hyena said, motioning with her tail for us to follow her. And we did.

On the way I once again bumped into someone. I looked up to see another female IceWing.

She had silver blue scales, pale blue wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings. Her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue, and her eyes were an icy blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was my falt." The IceWing said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"The name's Blizzard, I'm in the Gold Winglet." The IceWing said with a kind smile.

"Blizzard, what are you doing? C'mon." We both turned to see a SeaWing with emerald green scales, pale blue wing membranes and eyes come into the hallway.

"Sorry Emerald. I'll be right there." The IceWing said, then a NightWing and a SkyWing appeared.

"Bliz, c'mon!" The SkyWing grumbled scowling at the silver-blue IceWing dragonet. Blizzard pouted and replied with a bit of sass.

"Okay okay. cool your scales Eagle and Mindreader. . Three Moons! I'm coming." She grumbled, before she left I quietly told her my name.

"I'm Blackmoon. But you can just call me Moon. It was nice meeting you Blizzard." I said, and the IceWing smiled a toothless smile. Then the next moment she disappeared down a hallway.

Then I made my way back to my Winglet. They were all patiently waiting. Ermine was reading a scroll, the IceWing probably didn't even notice that I had gone. I thought with an amused smile.

The seven of us then entered the sleeping cave, it was pretty large. I smiled and sat my bag down on one of the sleeping platforms, and Tempest and Ermine sat their's down next to mine.

I smiled warmly at my Winglet, this was going to an interesting four years. I then pulled out one of my scrolls and I made my way to the common cave, followed by the others.

"Wow! I think I'm going to like it here." Hyena remarked from beside Falcon. I smiled shyly and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Moon." Tempest added, with a bright smile. Tempest then turned to Ermine. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Ermine's wing with her own, causing Ermine to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it here so far Ermine?" Tempest asked the IceWing dragonet, Ermine slowly nodded and returned to her scroll. With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, I sighed and sat on a cushion beside Tempest.

"How long have you and Ermine known each other?" I quietly asked, Ermine was to engrossed in her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"We're hatchmates. We hatched together." The SeaWing replied with a smile and a small sigh at Ermine.

"Is Ermine from the circles?" I asked, after a moment of silence. Tempest was the one to answer for Ermine.

"Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it." Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

"Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Tempest.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

"But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?" Ermine pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Ermine?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Lemur.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll a-about IceWing culture... it t-tells how the circles came to be." Ermine quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"How high in the rankings are you Ermine?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained for the IceWing dragonet. Kindle and Lemur were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Ermine." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Ermine quietly admitted.

**A/N**

**I don't have any notebooks for school because I filled them all up with drawings. Tee hee! Also, I'm so excited because I'm going to be getting violin lessons soon! Yay! Also, you might see more of my stories main characters playing the violins later on, and please don't ask how a dragonet plays the violin, it's a fanfiction.**


End file.
